The present invention relates generally to a deployable passenger seat legrest, and more particularly, to a legrest configured to deploy linearly from a seat frame or seat pan assembly to provide a long extension, and support farther from the seat frame or seat pan assembly than possible with conventional pivoting or scissor mechanisms.
Premium class aircraft passenger seats commonly include a deployable legrest for supporting a seated passenger's feet and lower legs in an elevated position to enhance comfort during a flight. Conventional legrest assemblies typically deploy by way of pivoting movement in which the legrest pivots from a lowered, vertical position against the front of the seat to a raised, near horizontal or horizontal position spaced slightly forward of the front of the seat. Other conventional legrests may be supported on scissor links configured for forward movement when extended to position the legrest at a distance from the front of the seat.
With regard to pivoting legrests, the maximum achievable distance of the legrest from the front of the seat is limited by the length of the pivoting support structure, which in-turn is limited by the seat height and space constraints beneath the seat pan. Legrest extensions are therefore needed to accommodate tall passengers, but still may not be able to achieve long distances. Further, legrest extensions add complexity and weight to the seat, which is particularly undesirable in aircraft applications where weight is critical. Still further, pivoting mechanisms require large closing forces throughout the range of movement, and therefore require closing mechanisms that add weight, cost and complexity to the seat.
With regard to scissor driven legrests, such mechanisms require a large number of links to provide adequate extension of the legrest forward of the seat. Multiple links add weight and complexity, and are difficult to package within the space constraints beneath the seat pan. Further, scissor mechanisms tend to be unstable in the direction transverse to the extension direction, which can lead to undesirable side-to-side motion and passenger discomfort. Still further, scissor mechanisms require complex latches to stop the extension short of full extension, making it difficult and/or complex to provide a stepless/selectively adjustable legrest.
Therefore, what is needed is a deployable legrest that is lightweight, easy to deploy and easy to stow, and capable of achieving a long extension forward of the front of the seat.